Team Charm
by Latias7076
Summary: Team Charm has rocked the world, in beauty and in ranking, This is their past, how they became the best of the best. updating... do not read, new copy coming soon ;P


_This story goes back long ago, before the renowned Team Charm, became known and famous. Let me take you back, to the time were villains were few and treasure hunting was a luxury._

It was a blissful sunny day as Buneary, woke up in her den. Her parents stopped their usual morning chat to greet their lively child. "Good morning Bun Bun" the two parents chorused. "Good Morning", Buneary said. Then she headed to the door saying, "Ok mom, I'm off". "Don't get lost", said Mother Buneary. "Don't go too far from home", said Father Buneary. "I won't", She said, and then hopped out the door. Shrine forest, glittered from the morning rain, and lazy sunbeams littered the leafy floor. " Hmm, where should I wander off today", Buneary said to herself as she hopped aimlessly through the forest. A sudden cry made her stop to a standstill. Buneary pricked her fluffy ear up and found the sound came from up ahead. She set off quickly and found the source, a Meditite and a Ralts were cornered into a large tree, by a fearsome looking Pokemon called a Scyther. She realized then that it was speaking, "NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I EXPECT YOU WILL NOT TRESSPASS ON MY TERRITORY, AGAIN!!!!" The Ralts and Meditite both squeaked in terror and cowered lower. Buneary, not realizing what she was doing till it was too late bounced high in the air and kicked the larger Pokemon's Nose. He yelped in surprise and spun around to see what hit him. By then, both Ralts and Meditite recovered their courage and stood with Buneary. "GRAHAHHAHAHAHA , YOU LITTLE PUNKS THINK THAT WILL STOP ME, THINK AGAIN!!!" Then all 4 off them crashed into battle. Ralts, used Confusion, while Meditite Bided her time to gain power. Buneary pounded the Scyther again and again, till it blundered deeper into the Forest, Howling with pain. "Are you alright", Buneary asked the both of them. "Yeah, a little shaky, but we're fine.", Ralts answered. "Wow, you stood up to the Scyther, no one has ever done that before!!", the Meditite said eyes shining in admiration. Buneary, blushed and said "It was nothing". Then Buneary heard a distant voice calling "Buneary , Bun Bun, where are you??". "That's my mother", Buneary said, "Come with me, it won't be safe in the Forest at night". "Deal!!", both Ralts and Meditite said.

"My goodness, I can't believe such a pokemon would do that" The threesome were at Buneary's home, and Mother Buneary was speaking. "Father Buneary, do you think its safe to let Buneary out, I fear for my first born, though I know she had chased the Scyther off". Her Father was in deep thought. "Well", Mother Buneary said, "It would be dangerous to let you two go home at night, I'm sorry we only have one bed". "It's ok Mother Buneary", Meditite said, "We could just huddle together with Buneary". "Alright", Mother Buneary said, then she herded Father Buneary away from the threesome. Morning came again and Buneary, slowly untangled herself from Ralts and Meditite. Soon after, both of them woke up and said good morning to both Mother and Father Buneary. "I'll come along with you guys", Buneary said. Then the Threesome went out the door. "Buneary, do you know about Exploration teams?" Ralts asked as they went along. "Exploration teams, I've heard of them but what do they do?", Buneary asked. Meditite answered "Exploration Teams, according to their name explore different areas to look for treasure. Some defeat and rescue Pokemon from Jobs." "Oh wow, but why ask me about them?" Buneary, questioned. "I think that you have the potential to become a Team Leader, The way you charged into battle." Meditite said eagerly. "So were you guys", Buneary said. They were silent until they arrived at Ralts and Meditite's house. Then Buneary blurted out her thoughts, " I think we should become an Exploration Team, all three of us" "Huh you think so?!! Meditite said. "Why?" Ralts asked. "I Think that we can overcome any challenges, as long as we are together, remember yesterday with the Scyther?" " Our parents would never let us out for that long" Meditite said. "Maybe when we are older", Buneary suggested. "Agreed!! Meditite and Ralts chorused. From then on Buneary, Meditite, and Ralts became the best and closest of friends. Everyday Buneary was quick to wake up and be with her new friends. They quickly practiced being on an exploration team, until the time came so they could try the real deal.

~~~~~ One Year Later~~~~~~

Lopunny had said a tearful goodbye to her parents, she was finally able to explore the whole world without her parents restricting her. As she hopped through the forest she saw her two friends, Medicham and Gardevoir rushing up to meet her. "Well let's go explore the world unknown to us". " Hee- Hee, but we need a name for team" Lopunny replied. They all fell into deep thought, until Lopunny Jumped up and down in excitement, "How about Team Charm", I love it", Said Lopunny. "It is a good name for us it fits." said Medicham smiling to herself. "Ok girls, Lets go rock the world" Gardevoir squealed with glee. "YEAH", Team Charm coursed. "Where should we explore first? ", Lopunny inquired. "We don't even have a map" Medicham said, exasperated. "Why don't we start by going deeper into the forest, might as well not worry ourselves." Gardevoir replied. "Good idea, we'll do that." Lopunny said with a spring in her step. So off they went into the wild beyond of the forest, even farther then they have been known to stay. This was Team Charm's first adventure. As they continued on they felt a mysterious presence that seemed to watch them. "Is it me or do I feel something following us?", Medicham said, looking around quickly. "You have always been oversensitive, just relax," said Gardevoir lightly. "Yeah , easy for you to say." Medicham muttered. Then came the crack of a branch, and then it was Gardevoir's turn to look around. Lopunny continued on, unaware, or trying to be nonchalant about it. "How does she do it," muttered Gardevoir. The another crack, this time the sound became more audible. "Something's coming Lopunny."

Medicham warned. " Ready for a fight girls?" Lopunny asked. "You bet!!" both Gardevoir and Medicham said already getting into fighting stances. "We are Team Charm, nothing gets past us, and nothing gets in our way" Lopunny declared proudly, loudly enough for the approaching entity to hear. Then the bush rustled and a large brawny Scyther shouldered his way to the threesome. "Oooh lookit, it's only some little ladies." "LITTLE??!!" Medicham yelled, enraged. "GRAHAHAHA, you're little ladies until you have the bravado to defeat me. Get ready for a fight." Once again Team Charm launched into battle. This time they were older, and more experienced. Lopunny used agility, to raised her speed, and quickly launched punches and bounce kicks, while Gardevoir teleported across the whole battlefield to confuse the Scyther, and Medicham meditated before launching a fully juiced Jump kick. Finally the Sycther was defeated. "Wohoo we did it girls, Team Charm succeeded once again" Lopunny squealed. "You, You pretty ladies are strong, WAIT A SECOND I RECOGNIZE YOU THREESOME!!" "Uh oh, better run!" Gardevoir exclaimed. Team charm then Raced away as fast as a bullet. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE….." but the Scyther couldn't finish his sentence, for Team Charm had already disappeared.

"Huff Huff, we sure traveled far haven't we?" Medicham said slightly exhausted. " What's this?" said Gardevoir, noticing a rolled up piece of paper half hidden by a long bark strip. Lopunny brushed the bark aside and examined the paper. "It's a map!!" she said joyfully. "There's a piece of paper attached, I'll read it." She continued. "To the beloved Exploration member(s) reading this. Up ahead in Fortune Ravine, an extremely rare, exquisite, valuable treasure awaits at the end. "Valuable treasure!!", Gardevoir gasped. "Seems to be." , Lopunny said, eyes glittering in new hope. "Okay I'll keep reading." "But also beware, a dangerous enemy awaits at the end, guarding the treasure, and no exploration team has ever beaten him." "Well let's go, nab the treasure and defeat the boss," Lopunny announced "Because we're Team Charm, nothing messes with us without getting past us." "I like that quick thinking.", Medicham said, hope shone in her eyes. "OK now we're off ,To Fortune Ravine!!!"

The Ravine, small as it was, was very long and excruciatingly dark in the fading sunlight. Team Charm kept their heads up and tried to make out the path ahead. Then came Gardevoir's gasp, "There up ahead, it's the treasure!" This sudden excitement made them hasten their steps, unaware of the sudden danger below them. That's when Lopunny tripped, and Gardevoir, and Medicham came flying down with HER. "Oww Ouchie, I think my foot is sprained." Lopunny managed to gasp out. "What happened to us, and who or what tripped us?" Gardevoir said worriedly. "GrrrrrgrrrRRRGARARARA" What was that!!??" Lopunny Screeched aloud. Hhahahaha you felt for my trap, I know your after the treasure. But I aim to stop that!" "You can't beat Team Charm that easily, who are you show yourself!" Medicham raged. " I am, CAMERUPT, SWARM THEM!!!" "Get ready for a fight girls, because it looks like they are coming" Lopunny said. In the dim lighting from the almost setting sun, the threesome saw six figures materialize around them. Lopunny quickly used agility and bounced around Camerupt, , throwing punches and then quickly sprinting out of reach. Poor Medicham, she just wasn't doing so good. One of the figures, an Exploud , was susceptible to her fighting type attacks, but was doing a very good job of dodging and then blasting her eardrums with Hyper Voice. Gardevoir became cornered, by a Yamega and a Probopass. Their eyes glittered menacingly as they drew closer. Lopunny quickly stepped in their way and thrust the both aside with a Hi Jump Kick. Both flew and crashed into a large boulder, before becoming unconscious. "Thank you Lopunny, For a moment I thought I was a goner." Gardevoir shook with tension and recovering shock. "Never fear." Lopunny replied. "We're all in this together." Only Camerupt, Vespiquen, and Claydol remained. A few combined kicks from Lopunny and Medicham and Claydol and Vespiquen were out of commission. The twosome then slapped high fives and went to help Gardevoir. Finally Camerupt, gave up and collapsed onto the rocky floor. "Yahhooo girls we did it!!" Lopunny squealed happily and triumphantly. "Now, the treasure, its contents were only meant for us , Team Charm!"

Several Months Later

_Team Charm slowly rose up in the ranks as explorers, their latest expedition, their finding of a protected Time Gear had been a huge success. Now they were on the road again. Their next destination… Giant Volcano. _

Lopunny felt sure of herself as she scaled the gravely, sharp Volcano top, while her closest friends and team mates toiled behind her. Gardevoir hacked a cough as the smoke wafted around them. Then they finally reached the top, scratched up and fatigued. Let's rest up a bit girls.., then we will set off." Lopunny acknowledged the team. They munched on Oran berries and heal seeds, before setting off. Medicham gasped in alarm as they noticed molten lava bubble up from the craggy ground. The hazy air got thicker the closer they got to the center. Finally after 19 scorching levels, Team Charm finally reached the bottom. Gooey looking Lava bubbles slowly grew before popping. "Wow, its really hot in here!!" Gardevoir observed. Lopunny was looking up ahead staring at something in the hazy darkness. "What's up Lopunny?" Medicham interrogated . "There is something out there I feel It" "What!??, but nothing's here." Medicham exclaimed. They continued on, then Team Charm gasped in unison, there were gold coins, gems and pearls. "This can't be a trap" Gardevoir said disbelievingly. Team Charm raced over to the jewels and frolicked among them. "Wow, Rubies!!" Lopunny screamed. "Sapphires!!" Gardevoir screeched. Then a sound coursed through the chamber. "Huh?!" Medicham gasped. "What was that!?' Gardevoir yelped. Then the rocks beneath them burst into a fountain of hot molten lava. "Ahhh!!" Lopunny cried out, the lava burning her delicate feet. More Lava spewed up, then a figure leapt up from the large crater shape in the ground. It roared with full menace and whipped it's steely gaze on Team Charm ."What is that!?" Medicham quaked with fear. "I AM HEATRAN!!!" It roared. "WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!!!" "Eeep!" Lopunny squeaked in alarm as the harsh voice penetrated her sensitive ears. "We are just here for the treasure, not to start a fight" She tried to reason with it. Heatran roared again, and 3 pillars of flame rose up, "SILENCE, I will not take your excuses!!!". "No holding back now, Lopunny!" Gardevoir said. "Because we are Team Charm, nothing gets past us without dealing with us!!" Team charm said in unison. Medicham used Psych Up, then lashed out at Heatran with a juiced up Hi-Jump-Kick. He seemed to absorb all the damage before detonating a lava plume. Lopunny screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground, unable to move from intense pain. Medicham nimbly thrust out with a force palm, ferocity shone in her eyes. Heatran brushed it off like a fly screaming, "Your attacks are all useless, give in now while you're still alive!!!!" Gardevoir was stricken, screaming out, "Medicham, help me!!" The she closed her eyes and began to use Calm Mind, before bursting out a psychic. Heatran became mentally confused, and deliberately bellowed in rage. The noise reverberated around the room. Then, Hot flames seemed to be summoned from everywhere. Lopunny, recovering quickly tried to roll away from the falling fire storm. "GARDEVOIR!!!!!" Lopunny cried, seeing her become engulfed in flames. Medicham launched another fearsome kick, into Heatran's eye. In return he blindly spun a fire spin. Medicham felt the cool embers get hotter the more she struggled. "Lopunny don't give up hope!!" Medicham exclaimed, finally noticing her friend try to get up. "Like I am!!" Lopunny glared in anger and frustration. Heatran Laughed and turned to Gardevoir and breathed a flare blitz on her. "Noooooooooooooo!!!" Lopunny screamed and launched up in rage, she slashed out her claws, gorging Heatran's other eye. He crumpled to the ground, both eyes blinded, He roared once more in pain and loss and flipped into the large crater he came from. Lopunny gasped in exhaustion and slowly crawled over to Medicham. The fiery ring smoldered out, Medicham looked to where the Heatran had disappeared. She was shaking, "I-I-I'll kill it, Gardevoir.. Garde.." Then Medicham slumped on the ground, unconscious. Lopunny's eyes glistened with tears and she turned to look for Gardevoir… who was also crumpled to a heap on the ground . "Gardevoir… Gardevoir!!!!!!" Lopunny screeched sprinting over to her. Gardevoir's skin was ice cold. "No…" Lopunny broke out. Then she regained her posture, shaking Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, Gardy please wake up, don't die on me!!", she started to cry. After a brief and agonizing minute. Gardevoir moved her head and moaned softly, saying "How many times have I told you not to call me that". Oh Gardevoir! Lopunny replied crushing her into her fluff. Gardevoir hugged her back, breath strained. "Medicham…", She breathed. Lopunny let her go "She'll be alright", she answered, moving over to wake Medicham. "Alright sleepy, get up. Come on Medic, Gardevoir needs treatment" Medicham's eyes rolled under their closed lids. Then she slouched up, sarcasm filled her voice "The doctor is in" Medicham looked at Lopunny and then said "Let's gather the treasure, then we'll be off". They ventured back to the treasure pile and, "Nooo it's all gone!!" Medicham cried. Lopunny gasped in shock, "Heatran must of took it back" She said simply. Gardevoir spoke up saying, "Ok, then that leads our escape from here so Lopunny… do you have an escape orb?

"Ah… it's good to be back at Treasure Town. But, that reminds me of the treasure we sort of lost" Gardevoir said, sullen. "Cheer up guys", Lopunny bounded over to them. "Let's start the day on a positive note, I found out that our latest expedition just earned us a new rank!" WHAT!???" Medicham and Gardevoir said. Lopunny continued, "Seems that the Giant Volcano has never been discovered and explored thoroughly yet. We are now Famous and have…. The Master Rank!!" "YAHHOOO!!!!! So that means that letdown really was worth it" Medicham said jumping up and down with excitement. "Now there's one place I found that seems to have hordes of treasure inside. This Place is called the Aegis Cave", Lopunny said. "Well, treasure is like yummy in my tummy, let's go already!!" Gardevoir said. Team Charm made their way across steamy forests and plains till Aegis Cave loomed over them. "Wow I can't wait, hordes of treasure all over" Medicham seemed to be all over the place in excitement. Lopunny regarded the place with a sharp eye. "Look!!" she said pointing. Medicham and Gardevoir followed her finger. "Do you see that!" She inquired. "It almost looks like a keyhole" Gardevoir said befuddled. Medicham looked at it with great interest before saying "That hole looks familiar" Lopunny gasped and looked closer, "It does, it looks like the hole that fits the key we found on our expedition through Mystery Jungle. We left the key with Wigglytuff, hoping he would put it in a safe place." "And I have heard that Wigglytuff has made a guild in Treasure Town" Gardevoir said. "Well that's settled" Medicham decided, "It's off to Wigglytuff's Guild. Oh, And Lopunny, make sure you get a perfect apple."

_The Rest of the story can be found if you play Pokemon Explorer's of Sky, Explorer's of Time and Darkness. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
